naruto's revenge
by suilicious16
Summary: Orochimaru takes interest in the kyuubi instead of the uchiha so instead puts a curse mark on naruto. Sasuke has feelings for Naruto but would Naruto feel the same way of would he be driven by hatred. Sasunaru narusasu sasukexnaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto pov **

BEEP! BEEP! BE-!. SMASH!. The alarm clock was thrown across naruto's room making a dent on the opposite wall from the bed "damn it's to early" Naruto got up and all he was wearing was his bright orange so he changed into his bright 'kill me' orange jumpsuit which was not the best clothes to wear (especially when your an ninja), but what can you do when you get kicked out of every clothes store in konoha. 'crap I'm gonna be late' Naruto quickly ran out of his apartment getting a few insults from the villagers that he runs into on his way to the team 7 meeting ground.

Once he got to the meeting ground he wasn't the first one there. Sat next to a tree was Sasuke eating into a tomarto 'honestly how does teme eat that?' Naruto went to the opposite side of the tree and sat down their hands only being a few centermetres away from each other. Naruto took a quick glance at Sasuke only to find that Sasuke was staring at Naruto with a light rose coloured blush on his face "teme! Whats wrong are you sick?" before Sasuke could denie naruto's hypothesis, Naruto got up to kneel right in front of Sasuke and put his hand on Sasuke's forehead making the uchiha blush harder.

**sasuke pov**

"D-dobe w-w-what are you d-doing" sasuke's face became as red as the tomato he was eating, which had somehow ended up on the ground. Naruto completely ignored his question making the ebony uchiha angry which then was replaced when Naruto started to talk "hmm don't look like you have a fever" naruto's face held a very confused look, and for Sasuke he thought Naruto looked cute with that expression. "Look stupid I'm not sick I'm perfectly healthy" although Sasuke was still blushing, it had dimmed down quite a bit giving his face a much more paler look which was normal for his skin. "Well your looking better now then just a few seconds ago" Naruto then took his hand away from sasukes forehead and then sat down next to him, their shoulders bearly brushing next to one another.

**time skip no jutsu (10 mins)**

Sasuke was just about to dose off from being up late last night training to defeat his older brother when extra pressure was on his shoulder and neck, and he also could see slight blonde coloured hair within his vision. He then glanced down slightly and was not suprised to see Naruto completely passed out with drool hanging out of his mouth after all Sasuke has also seen Naruto trained for a few nights so it makes sense for the young ninja to be exausted. Sasuke looked a little longer at his rival examining every detail in his face. He then looked down towards his stomach and saw that his jumpsuit wasn't covering his stomach and a faint black coloured Mark where his belly button was. "Is that a seal?" He whispered to himself as no one was around to hear him. Sasuke glanced at it again tempting to lift up more of the jumpsuit but knew that if Naruto was to wake up he'd call Sasuke a 'pervert'.

After a few seconds on deciding whether or not he should lift up the jump suit he decided that he should incase it was something evil. Sasuke slowly slivered a thumb under naruto's jumpsuit only making the blonde grown as sasuke's pale cold hand brush against the seal Sasuke quickly looked up towards Naruto and signed in relief when he saw that Naruto was still in deep sleep. But Sasuke could also see how much of an uncomfortable position he was in. Sasuke slowly got up to his feet and walked a little towards him. He then grabbed one of naruto's shoulders and used his other hand and the rest of his arm up to his elbow to support his back and guided his body down onto the floor.

Surprisingly Naruto dident make a single noise or movement which was good and bad, it was good as it allows Sasuke to examine his friends stomach without too much worry of him waking up during it, but on the other hand it means the seal is somehow able to make Naruto feel uncomfortable enough to make him moan in discomfort which was not a good sigh. Sasuke slowly lifted naruto's jumpsuit again for the second time but this time being successful in lifting it up fully so that he could see the seal on his stomach.

As carefully as he could touch an area of the faded seal with the tip of his index finger which made naruto's hand twitch but a noise never came out of his froat. However when he touched it again the seal made a growling noise almost like an animal, Sasuke knew that the seal could mean bad especially because of the noise that came out of it. He then slowly slipped his jumpsuit back over naruto's stomach thinking he has seen enough. 'who should I ask though? Maybe kakashi? No he too into his pervy books to even listen to me half the time, I could tell the third hokage Naruto seems to be very close to hi-' before he could continue on with his thoughts a pick bobbed hair ninja came running towards the meeting place "hey Sasuke! he just turned away from Naruto and looked towards sakura but only replied with a short "hey" and then turned around back to looking at naruto's sleeping form.

Sakura then slowly walked up to her two team mates and crouched down next to Sasuke in front of Naruto "naruto's asleep?" (in my fanfic sakuras crush was a child hood crush that soon went away after becoming a ninja) "yeah don't think the dobe slepted last night" sakura moved naruto's head using her arms and put his head on her lap making it more comfortable then if his head was on the green grass underneath them. "I swear he'll kill himself with how many one nighters he pull I know he's training but sometimes he just needs a break" sakura replied to Sasuke whilst looking into his dark eyes "he has to become the hokage it's his dream after all" he replied back whilst blushing a faint rose colour.

Sakura noticed this and smiled at Sasuke she found it really cute that the uchiha blushed when he thought about naruto. "Yeah I guess he does but he shouldn't work himself to death over it" before Sasuke replied back kakashi poofed right besides sakura scaring the hell out of her "sorry sakura but Sasuke wake naruto up and get packing we have another c rank mission"

Hope you like the first chapter of naruto's revenge hope you enjoy it. I've never been good when it comes to making story's but hope you still enjoy it.

Picture is by me so no copyright

Sasuke and sakura do act a bit differently but that's just because I hated sakura in the anime/manga and I wanted Sasuke to be more social. Don't hate on my decision

anyways bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**sasukes pov**

"Naruto wake up you dobe!"

Sasuke repeatedly slapped naruto's cheeks until they were a bright beetroot red and they would most likely bruise by tomorow but the boy still dident even move an inch or made a noise. Sakura who was only a few feet away watch her teammate beat Naruto up and sweat dropped when naruto didn't ever respond to it. Kakashi had seemed to have left to pack already.

"Honestly Naruto how are you even a ninja"

Just then an idea on how to wake Naruto popped into his head remembering how naruto's seal made Naruto moan in discomfort and made his hand flick when Sasuke has barely brushed his finger against it 'sorry naruto' Sasuke mustard as little chakra into his hands to make electricity envelop on his fingers. He doesn't have enough to harm naruto's heart but have enough to at least shock him awake.

Slowly Sasuke lifted naruto's shirt up once again blushing this time because of sakura watching him do it this time. Sakura gasped when she saw a strange seal on his stomach.

"Sasuke... Wha- is that a seal on him?" Sakura asked shocked "who would put that on him?"

Sasuke turned silent he didnt know how he could respond to that question. He's doesn't know who put the seal on Naruto in the first place. Heck the seal doesn't even feel good as Sasuke can sense some kind of evil coming from the stomach. Sasuke ignored sakura and placed his four fingers and one thumb on the seal watching the seal become darker but within seconds naruto jolted and gasp in pain whilst twitching slightly

"Teme! Why did you do that!"

Naruto was really pissed of to the point where Sasuke Swear he could see naruto's eyes turn red for a split second before turning back to blue. 'Strange...'

"Calm down Naruto Sasuke was waking you up ,we have a c rank mission"

"Wait why didn't you wake me up sooner!" Naruto quickly ran off to his apartment and soon after the other two genins ran of to their houses to get their equipment for the mission.

**Naruto pov**

Around 10 minutes later all of the genins were at the training grounds with back packs on, Naruto having the smallest as he doesn't own allot of gear or clothings because every shop owner in konoha seems to up the prices on every object in the store when Naruto comes into the shop. Even buying food has become a difficult task leaving the boy slightly underweight compare to the rest of the kids his age.

"Alright team 7 we have another c rank mission today, it seems like the 3rd hokage and the elders were very pleased with how well you lot had executed the mission the the land of the waves that had turn into a b rank. "Kakashi said with his eyes closed to look like he is smiling.

'yeah right the elders were just happy that their precious uchiha had finished his first B rank mission at the age of 12 ' Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. He could swear he could here a fox like laugh coming from his stomach but choosing to ignore it knowing it was probably the 9 tailed beast that is trapped within him.

"So this mission is going to be approximately 1 week long, the mission is to take this scroll to sunagakure it is a very serious task so no 'reading inside the scroll', I'm looking at you naruto"

Naruto didn't respond to kakashis comment but just glare the all mighty uzumaki glare, which made kakashi chuckle a little making sure the other genins didn't hear him 'he acting exactly like kushina ' kakashi smiled sadly at the thought of his sensei minato and his wife kushina.

"Now let's get going we don't have all day" kakashi said as he began waking towards the gate of konoha whilst the 12 year olds follow after him.

**few miles away from konoha **

"ok team 7 stay on focus even though this is a c rank mission, you can still run into bandits" kakashi whispered whilst blushing, clearly he was reading his pervy book that he had had for at least 10 years.

"If that was true then why are you still ready your book?" Sakura asked in a innocent sounding voice but in reality she was really angry at her sensei.

"Shhh this is the best part!" kakashi shushed sakura whilst giggling to him self, his eyes moving back and foward.

this caused sakura to get angry towards her sensei and she attacked him, or would attack him if Sasuke and Naruto wasnt holding her back. whilst Sasuke and Naruto tried to calm down sakura kakashi sense something and alerted the others.

"JUMP!"

just then a giant shuriken came at lightning speed barely missing sakuras long hair. All four of them looked towards where the shuriken and and saw what looked to be just a normal rouge nin with a cross out konoha symbol on his headband which was placed on his forehead with and bangs framed his face. He looked similar to Sasuke with the activated sharingan and the dark black hair held into a low pony tail. And instead of the normal akatsuki cloak he wore simple shinobi gear to blend in better.

"We meet again dear little brother"

Aaaaaaaand that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long I didn't have inspiration to continue this story so I held back a little and tried to muster some inspiration to get me writing. I'm better at drawing then I am writing trust me. I go to art collage


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke pov**

"We meet again dear little brother"

No... There's no way this is itachi... It can't be.. I'm not strong enough yet.. Sasuke frantically looked at itachi sweat dripping from his face as he starts to panic barely holding it together.

"Stay away from him!" Naruto roared towards the oldest of the two uchiha whilst standing protectively in front of Sasuke one arm lifted in front of Sasukes clothed chest.

"Mmmmm would you look at that the fox is protecting my little brother" itachi said smirking whilst walking forward towards the two.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Get away!" Kakashi screamed knowing full well that itachi is here to harm his younger brother and to capture the beast that is trapped within the depths of naruto's stomach.

Kakashi sprinted towards the two as they stood in place unable to move due to the fear running inside them. Them both shaking in fear and Naruto holding a kunai in his right hand which was shaking like a leaf. Kakashi quickly got to the two of them and took them both and hoisted them over his shoulder Sasuke on his right and Naruto on his left, as Naruto was surprisingly allot lighter then Sasuke so using his stong arm he picked Sasuke up and using his weaker arm he picked up naruto.

Kakashi then quickly jumped away when itachi tried to attack kakashi with his "fire ball jutsu" and bearly touching Naruto only giving him a slight burn on his arm. Which made him snap out of his fear. Kakashi then ran to sakura giving her the scroll and told her to go to suna and tell the kazekage to send in some back up once she got there

"Hai sensei" sakura roughly took both Sasuke and naruto's arm and ran away into the woods heading towards the sandy plains where you could dehydrate in less than a minute if your not carefull. sakura and Sasuke were prepared as Sasuke was wearing a black vest with the uchiha symbol on the back instead of his usual dark blue uchiha outfit. And sakura was wearing a light pink tank top and short black shorts. However Naruto was not prepared because of him only owning one outfit he couldn't wear anything else other then the bright 'kill me now' jumpsuit.

Sasuke saw this and ask Naruto if he was alright, and the response he go was

"of cause I am why wouldn't I be tattebyo" Naruto said smiling with his eyes closed despite the fact he's running.

'he's lieing'

Of course he was the dobe always does his fake smile whenever he's upset or lieing, and he doubt it's the first one so he got to be lieing.

"How's your burn mark" Sasuke looked away flustered he's never cared about anyone's health before so it was a new experience.

"Oh! It's already healed" Naruto held up his wrist... And it was true, the mark was completely gone no infections and no scar.

"h-how it's only been 10 minutes no one heals that fast" I looked over at Naruto in shock did he really heal a wound within 10 minutes without healing chakra? Or does he actually know basic of healing chakra.

"I heal fast" was all that was said from the blonde shinobi ' really?' I thought to my self 'is that all the explanation I get?'

After several minutes we got to suna and was stopped but the guards that was guarding the village. "Stop! You can't go further!" One of them shouted pointing it's weapon towards all three of them

"Please we need to talk to the kazekage our sensei is in trouble! We have the scroll we were ment to be delivering!" Sakura held out the plain looking scroll towards them. Them both suddenly withdraw their weapons and quickly apologised.

Once they all got to the kazekage tower Naruto seemed to had noticed a certain blood red haired ninja running out of the kazekage tower with tears streaming out of their eyes. " what's wrong dobe? " Sasuke held a confused look

" hes... Just like me... " Naruto commented but then just looked to the ground and carry on walking to the office I stretched an arm out towards him hoping to get some reaction maybe a smile from the dobe saying ' I'm ok' but instead he wacked Sasukes hand away and carried on, leaving both Sasuke and sakura shocked at seeing their friend in a depressing mood.

they walked into the kazekage office and was arrested by a dark red haired kazekage who looked allot like the kid that ran out a few minutes earlier. "Kazekage sama! Please can you send some ninjas to look for our sensei Kakashi, he saved us from getting killed by a rouge ninja from the leaf " sakura bowed towards him, Sasuke doing the same. However Naruto dident as he felt anger towards the kazekage

"was that your **son? "**

author -That's it from me sorry it takes awhile to get this relesed. Art collage is very difficult. As I'm in the top class most of my attention will be on that. But! I will try to add a new chapter every week!


End file.
